from this moment on old quizilla lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is a old lemon one shot I made specially for a friend! This story contains mature language and spelling errors. Anyway enjoy your lemon


From this moment on * A special one shot for Nathan from Alexandria written by Kibaplushie*

_Name: Alexandria. _

Name: Nathan.

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

_Age: 21._

Age: 22.

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

_Looks_: _Alexandria is tall she has brown curly hair with green hazel eyes, naturally suntan skin, with prefect curves and long slender legs. ( I'll give you the nickname Alex hope you don't mind!)_

Looks: Nathan is tall, small muscles, black hair and blue eyes and little pale.

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

'Alex wake up your going to be late for work.' Nathan murmur into his fiancés ear making her shiver.

She pulls the cover high over her head groaning loudly. '5 more minutes.' She mumbled making Nathan chuckle. Today was his day off so had all the time of the world to wake his fiancé. 'No Alexandria you have to get up now.' He said yanking the blankets off, off her naked form making her moan. 'No my blanket.' She sulked trying to get the blanket back.

'Get your ass out of that bed.' Nathan said pushing his fiancé playfully making her giggle. She wrapped her arms around his slender neck and looked into his icy blue eyes with a sight. 'I much rather stay here in bed with you.' She seductively said kissing his lips passionate licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, he gladly opened his mouth and roamed his tongue through her mouth playing with hers. She moaned into the kiss and tried to get his t-shirt of, but he smirked and ended the kiss. 'Tonight now you have to go to work.' He said smiling down at his pouting fiancé.

He walked out of the bedroom smiling brightly. 'I'll make you breakfast.' He said cheerfully walking into their small kitchen. She sighted and rolled out of bed scratching the back of her head she looked into the mirror. Her curly brown hair was a mess and her eyes looked sleepy. 'You didn't gave me enough sleep last night.' she yelled back. 'So you better make something good.' She continued grabbing her gear and move to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she came out of the bathroom she could smell freshly bake eggs and coffee. 'Are you making me one of those traditional English breakfasts?' She asked popping her head into the kitchen sniffing the air with a large smile plastered on her face. He only nodded his head gesturing to the table where her breakfast was waiting.

'Don't let it get cold love.' He said with a smile filling two mugs with coffee. She gladly sat down and began eating her breakfast ever so often taken a sip of her coffee. 'Do you like it?' Nathan asked eying his fiancé with a smirk seeing her eat her breakfast with a grin plastered on her beautiful face. She could only nodded her mouth full with eggs. Nathan looked at his watch and pointed to the door. 'You're going to be late Alex.' He said with a stern voice making her giggle.

'Well since I'm already late we could take advantage of it.' She said sitting on his lap kissing him passionate. He smirked in the kiss and his hands roamed her perfect body making her shiver. He ended the kiss with a low chuckle smelling her arousal. 'Dear you not too late. You..' he tried to say but she pressed her lips against his roughly feeling his chest with one hand while the other found his way into his hair. 'Please Nathan I need you now.' She whispered in his ear making him shiver.

'Okkay.' He stuttered kissing her neck making her moan softly leaning her head back to give him more space. She softly grind her hips with his feeling his erection grow making her smirk. She pulled him back by his hair making him gasp. She took this opportunity and dipped her tongue in his mouth battling his tongue for dominance which she obviously lost. With a groan she ended the kiss making him chuckle.

He grabbed her butt and wrapped her legs around his waist walking the both to their bedroom kissing his fiancé furiously making her moan in the kiss. She smiled and grind her hips against his making him groan. 'I want you so badly.' He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She kissed him forcing his mouth open to let her tongue in. She played with his tongue again fighting for dominance.

Unfortunately she lost the battle and Nathan smirked into the kiss.

He throw her slender body on the bed making her squeal happily. 'You're mine!' He said lustfully crawling on top of her hovering over her with a smirk plastered on his face. She blushed slightly before playing with the rim of his shirt clearly wanting it off. He chuckled again before sitting up undoing himself from his shirt. Her hands immediately began to wonder of his upper body feeling his muscles tense at her every touch.

'I love you Nathan.' She whispered her hand rubbing over the bulge in his pants making his breath hitch. He grabbed her shirt and roughly pulled it off. 'I love you more Alexandria.' He whispered in her ear unclipping her light purple bra. She blushed again seeing him look at her beautiful breast. 'There yours Nathan.' She whispered seductively making him blush.

He carefully bend over taking one of her pink buts in his mouth making her moan and arch her back. He nibbled and sucked it till it was pointing upwards with arousal, then he moved to the other giving it the same treatment leaving Alexandria breathless.

He started to kiss down to her belly when she stopped him and flipped them over. 'Me first.' She said pulling his pants and boxer to his ankles and of his legs. His member pointed proudly up. 'hmm' she moaned licking the tip of his member making it even harder. 'Alexandria please.' He begged bucking his hips slightly. She chuckled before swirling her tongue over the tip and under his helmet making him groan loudly gripping the bed sheets with both hands. She took in most of his member and the parts she couldn't fit in her mouth she stroked with her hand. She slowly bobbed her head up swirling her tongue around the tip before pushing her head down. She continued her ministrations for a while until his body completely tensed and she could taste the bitter sweet taste of his cum.

She let go of his member with a wet plop looking in the eyes of her fiancé. His eyes where half lidded and he had a smile plastered on his face. 'I love you even more right now.' He breathed before flipping over once again leaving her under him. 'My turn to taste you my love.' He whispered pulling her skirt and panties down.

He kissed her lips passionate before beginning what he first started slowly kissing his way to her warm womanhood. She moaned loudly feeling his tongue flick through her wet folds making her shiver. 'Nathan..' She moan arching her back feeling his tongue lick her sensitive clit. He carefully blow cold air against her wet fold making her moan gripping the sheets. His tongue soon found her clit again licking it softly. Soon she could feel her orgasm and she moaned his name loudly Cumming on his tongue. He gladly lapped up all of her sweet juices smirking feeling his member harden again.

He crawled back up to her face positioning his member against her wet fold rubbing the tip of his member against her sensitive clit making the both moan. He slowly pushed himself into her shivering slightly. 'You're so tight.' He whispered making her moan in response

He slowly pulled almost completely out before slamming himself back into her hitting her sweet spot making her moan closing her eyes temporarily before opening them again. He continued this pace for a good while before slowly increasing the speed.

She wrapped her legs around his slender waist making him go even deeper making him groan. Soon she could feel the same string build up inside her stomach. 'I'm coming Nathan.' She whispered feeling her walls tightened around his member. 'Me two.' He groaned.

He gave a few more thrust before spilling his seeds deep inside her triggering her orgasm making her moan loudly. He kissed the top of her head before pulling out of her leaving her empty and pouting.

'I can't wait to marry you my love.' He said wrapping the two of them in their sheets kissing her lips affectionately. 'Me two Love you so much.' She said back with a yawn.

'Maybe you should call in sick today.' He said with a smirk. She giggled knowing what he meant and reached over to the phone.


End file.
